


Like a Virgin

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Madonna song, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets honest with Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm so caught up with this series. If anyone listens to a song that reminds them of our boys, let me know in the comments and I shall give it a try and write something. I appreciate the comments and kudos!!

I made it seemed like it didn’t bother me at all, but when I got divorced my life fell apart. She was all I had, no kids, no family… just her. And maybe that is why I tried to get things back to normal. But well, it didn't work. Maybe because she got bored of me, I was never home and she couldn’t understand the demands of my job. She was always afraid of what could happen to me while I was out. So she decided to sleep around, well… there goes the last twenty years of my life. 

 

I had to move away, of course she kept the house. Now I had a shit flat, with the few things that I could call just mine. Not that I really used it much. But I made it out of the darkness, and I didn’t do it alone.

 

_ I made it through the wilderness _

_ Somehow I made it through _

_ Didn't know how lost I was _

_ Until I found you _

 

The thing I missed the most was getting home to another person, been able to talk, eat and just relax with the one person you could always count on. Of course, I lost that way before I lost my marriage. But when I got “home” if I could call that shitty flat home. They only thing I could do was drink my loneliness away. I felt so lost.

 

_ I was beat incomplete _

_ I'd been had, I was sad and blue _

_ But you made me feel _

_ Yeah, you made me feel _

_ Shiny and new _

 

But all that changed when you came into my life. You made me feel so good from the start. I couldn’t understand why a person like you could care about a person like me. It took me a while to realize it. But you made me feel so alive again. I looked forward to our meetings and when they evolved to a friendship, honestly I was just over the moon. 

 

I was feeling like a fucking teenager again. Expecting your calls, walking around to see if you would drive by. I thought I would never love again. But I did. It was something like never happened to me before. Of course I loved...her. But never, never like this. I swear it was… I can’t even begin to describe it. It pains me so much that it took me so long to realized it. 

 

_ Like a virgin _

_ Touched for the very first time _

_ Like a virgin _

_ When your heart beats  _

_ Next to mine _

 

But now I have you, and I’m never letting you go, ever. I will love you forever. And yes, we have our fights, we disagree all the time, but we always find a way to get over it, and that is what makes us stronger. 

 

_ Gonna give you all my love, boy _

_ My fear is fading fast _

_ Been saving it all for you _

_ 'Cause only love can last _

 

Gregory, those are some beautiful words. I… I love you too dear, deeply. I never believed someone could love me. I was the Iceman after all. But you, you cracked the ice, and melted it away. I can never go back to the man I used to be. When I’m around you I’m a different person. I’m so glad that you’re mine, and I’m yours… always.

 

_ You're so fine and you're mine _

_ Make me strong, yeah you make me bold _

_ Oh your love thawed out _

_ Yeah, your love thawed out _

_ What was scared and cold _

_ Oooh, oooh, oooh _

 

Yes, I’m yours. I will always be yours. I’m so glad I have someone in my life again, someone that understands the demands of my job, and I get yours. We complete each other. 

_ You're so fine and you're mine _

_ I'll be yours 'till the end of time _

_ 'Cause you made me feel _

_ Yeah, you made me feel _

_ I've nothing to hide _

 

And just FYI, Being with you in bed… that is a whole different thing. Well, the bed, the table, the wall,the floor. Anywhere, you make me feel so young and vibrant. Don’t look at me like that, it’s true and you know it.

 

_ Like a virgin, ooh, ooh _

_ Like a virgin _

_ Feels so good inside _

_ When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me _

 

Anyway, I’m done rambling,because I got you here for a reason, and I know you must know by now, what with all my rambling and stuff… I… *ahem* 

 

Mycroft Holmes… will you marry me?

 

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ Ooh, baby _

_ Can't you hear my heart beat _

_ For the very first time? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And remember to suggest a song if you want. :) (I can do spanish songs too)
> 
>  
> 
> OMG I just realized this one was 777 words... they say is a lucky number haha


End file.
